Computer systems typically include a plurality of input/output (I/O) cards which are connected to a horizontal backplane or motherboard. Such I/O cards additionally include cable bulkheads or faceplates that extend along a rear wall of a computer chassis and that include various connectors facilitating the connection of data and power cables to the computer system. Most I/O cards on the market today generally follow PCI/PCI-X specifications or standards.